


Candy Children Club

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Fanon Works, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Gwendolyn sets up a club for children of K.O., mainly wanting to figure out if other children suffer from trying to control their Turbonic forms.Current Members:Gwendolyn Kincaid (SXR)Tristan Kincaid (SXR)Kira (Kamicat0w0 on tumblr)Dennis (Kamicat0w0 on tumblr)Calvin (dulcechica2014 on tumblr)
Relationships: Gwendolyn & Tristan (OK K.O. OCs), Original Male Character & Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	1. Chapter 1

The two twins waited outside of Sixer's office. Their matching faces didn't have the same expression, as one of them was clutching her purple shorts, and her brunette hair was dangling around her face as she gulped.

"It'll be fine Gwen." Her brother, Tristan, reassured, rubbing her back through her yellow shirt.

"We literally have to avoid our parents while we're here..." Gwen groaned, "and that's only _if_ we get the ability to make our club-"

The leader of the ICC, Sixer, came out with her long dress and glasses making her look more professional than she actually was. "You're all set. You might have to wait for some others to arrive, but I'm sure that you'll have fun with this club."

"Thank you!" Gwen smiled and nodded to Sixer.

Sixer patted the young girl's head. "Have fun you two. Here's your club room number."

They both cheered and ran to their club room, excited to meet other children with similar experiences as them.


	2. New Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Dennis belong to Kamikat on tumblr.

Gwen's mouth was dry as she and Tristan waited. She took in another gulp.

"Hey, don't worry!" Tristan hugged her.

"I know... I wish Shadowy could've taught me more..." 

"Don't worry about that." Tristan reassured, looking into her eyes. "Sis we're gonna meet new people, make new friends, and everything's gonna be great!"

"You got dad's optimism." Gwen laughed. She then looked up to see a girl just a bit older than her in the doorway. She reminded Gwen of her own mom, albeit with messier hair, and different clothes. Beside the girl in the doorway was a light green skinned boy.

"Hi, uh. Is this where the....children of K.O. meet?" 

"Y-yeah!" Gwen got up and walked over to meet them, her axolotl tail wagging a bit as he held out her hand. "My name is Gwendolyn Kincaid and this is my brother, Tristan Kincaid!"

"Hi!" The twin waved his hand.

"I'm Kira, and this is." She nudged her brother.

"Hey, I'm Dennis."


	3. Train Me

“So, you don’t have to wear headbands? At all? And your parents have never pressured you to wear one?” Dennis asked with a tilted head.

Gwen shook her head. “I mean, papa’s usually the one out, and mom…” Gwen frowned.

“Is there something wrong with her?”

“She’s…easily taken by her work. Busy busy busy!” Gwen chuckled.

“I see…” Dennis frowned. “But you said you wanted to learn about Turbonic powers?”

“I mean…yeah. I’m fine with my Turbonic form, T.en…but actually using the powers are really hard for me. That’s why I want to ask you…can you help me? I think you’re the best person that could teach me.”


End file.
